


Escape

by Midnight_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff and Mush, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_Wolf
Summary: Dean and Cas have hit a bit of a bump in their relationship that leads them both to look for an “Escape.” Roughly based of the song Escape (The Piña Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes. I do not own the song or the characters.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from listening to the song. This is my first Destiel Fic. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a few days since Dean had last spoken to Cas. He was still pissed over whatever it was Cas had done. While he may not remember exactly what Cas did, he remember that it made him mad. Frankly, out of boredom he decided to do a bit of searching and came across something that interested him, an anonymous dating site. After awhile one person definitely stuck out from the rest. Their bio read: "If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape".   
While Dean knew that this was lyrics to a song, it intrigued him so he thought he would see who this person was. He did this by messaging them more of the lyrics "Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape". Now all he had to do was wait.   
______________________________  
Cas knew Dean was mad at him. For what, he couldn't exactly remember. He tried talking to Dean but it was no use. As a last resort, Cas decided to try something different; He was going to sign up on an anonymous dating site in hope that Dean found it. For starters Cas knew he needed to be clever or else it wouldn't work. He needed to come up with something to get Dean's attention and with Dean's knowledge of 70's and 80's music and pop culture, Cas has the perfect idea. He was going to use this song.... "If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape".  
Shortly after posting that, Cas got the response he was looking for. He truly hoped that the person who had responded was Dean.   
_______________________________  
The two continued by setting up a time to meet. While each had an idea as to who their "mystery lover" was, they were going to have an official meet up at a bar the next evening. 

~~~~Time Skip~~~~  
Dean found a seat at the bar and waited for his date to arrive. Not long after, Dean noticed Cas walking towards him. His suspicions were right all along; Cas was his "Escape".  
________________________________   
Cas arrived at the bar and saw Dean. He approached him.   
"So, you're my 'Escape'?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, I came up with this. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how to go about it," Cas said.  
"Well it worked. I'm here."   
"You weren't planning on cheating on me were you?" Cas asked.  
"When I saw what you wrote I kinda had figured it was you all along." Dean stated.  
"Well I'm glad it worked. I love you."  
"Love you too."   
And with that they made up and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Wattpad!


End file.
